Golden Dreams and Day Dreamers
by broomy
Summary: Day Dreamer .. Or Dreamy for short. Is the person who gives you day dreams. She's been alone for as long as she can remember... which is about nearly 315 years.. or maybe more. One day though.. that changes once she meets the handsome and charming Sandy. He basically swoops her off her feet. Pitch creates problems. And lots of Drama. I only own Dreamy. A Sandy X Oc flic.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1. Watching...  
**

Twas a peaceful night in early January. Snow was gently falling from the sky, the wind howling through the ever green tree's and the young girl smiled to herself. She's been alive for 315 years or maybe more.. She wasn't really sure. She appeared to be around about 16 to 17 years old. She had pearl white hair, ivory skin and golden eyes. She wasn't very tall, around about 5 ft 3, and was very curvy. Her name was Day Dreamer, Or Dreamy for short.

Earlier that day, she sat by the river bank and watched some children playing in the field. They were laughing and giggling, and very much so enjoying each others company. She felt the pang of jealously kick in again. Sighing, she waited for the opportunity to cast her day dreams. After several hours of the children constantly playing around, hide'n'seek, and so forth. They finally settled down and started to watch the clouds gracefully fly by at a slow, peaceful pace. She quickly created, two breath taking sand butterflies, and sent them over to the children. Slowly, two little sand images composed above their head. Smiling to herself, She finally, stood up and took her leave.

She moved onto the next town. The teens were still at school, so she flew on her coud high, high above them sending her sand out. She would sometimes think she saw shadows out of the corner of her eye watching her. But she simply dismissed it.

Any who, Dreamy was currently in a forest, which was beaming with adorable wildlife. The night creatures would roam around, never even noticing her pretense. Finding a very tall tree, she decided to try and learn how to climb a tree. Just to pass the time really, for being an immortal spirit, all you ever really have is time to spear. After several failed attempts at climbing, she sat down upon the nearest log and went into a very, very deep thought indeed.

_- several hours later_

Looking around her now, she noticed how quiet it has truly become, she felt very unsettled by this new, eerie nothingness. Her golden eyes darting around. She felt settled once again when she spotted nothing horrific. Looking towards the sky, the moon was shinning, and she spoke gently;

"Oh Sir Moon, Why am i doomed to this life of loneliness? I bring joy to children, and so forth for the teenagers and Adults.. I see them all holding hands.. being very much so in love.. It's beginning to hurt.. Nobody ever see's me! I've tried everything that i have the power to try! And ... nothing.. Why can't you answer me?!" She started to shake and the loneliness sunk in even more and she couldn't help but think.. that this is _not_ fair.

The Guardians had believers.. Gosh! Even that stupid Groundhog even had them! Why not she? Is her work not important enough for her to be believed in? Negative thoughts raced through her mind. And she slumped over and fell into a tight ball, as she quietly sobbed to herself.

After some time of crying, she dried her eyes and decided that she shouldn't be so silly as to let this sadness into her heart. She had a Job to do after all, with one final look at the moon. She stood up straight, and whispered;

"You must have chosen me for a reason.. I must admit i am such a very poor choice.. But I'm doing what you want me to do.. with my whole heart.." She created a beautiful Pegasus, made a saddle and some rains out of sand, settled herself upon the glorious creature. And rode away into the night.

What she didn't know was that a dark figure had been watching her for quite some time. Smirking to himself. He loved how it would be simply amazing to watch her break and splinter into a thousand horrors..

And at how simple it would be to waver her onto his side. Looking towards his nightmares. He decided that it was His time to get back at the guardians..

After all! He had not been gaining power for nothing. Immortals like Himself, (and this young girl) , had a _Right_ to be believed in. The mare gently nuzzled her nose into his cheek to catch his attention. Turning his golden eyes to the beast, It nayed and he chuckled.

"You are right old friend, after i win. She shall be such a glorious prize!" Evil laughter disturbed the peace that had settled. And the Nightmare King, vanished into the shadows.

**'5 years later'**

"HEY JACK! TURN AROUND!" 15 year old Jamie shouted, and threw a very large snowball at the winter spirit. Lucky, jack dodged and it missed him by simply a few inches. "Good shot Jamie!" The spirit flew over by his first believer and sadly.. he's last. He gently put a hand upon his shoulder, and young Jamie beamed up at him. Dreamy was watching the scene from the rooftop of the supermarket.

And felt a pang of jealousy, She had never in her immortal life had a believer. Sighing very loudly, she went back upon her white cloud, and continued bringing day dreams, to little girls and boys, to moody teenagers, to adults who escape from the boring issue's of their everyday life. The job was very enjoyable, and required quite a bit of creativity as well as concentration.

So the thoughts of jealously soon vanished. She white sand flew into schools, office buildings, artists studios and a few writers. Watching the people Day dream and smile at her creations, made her feel worth while. And so she continued that day feeling slightly better than before hand.

The Dawn of night was closing in much quicker tonight. So as she finished up her usual routine of Day dreams. She stayed in the sky to watch the moon rise, a little treat to herself after the long day she had. Once settled and no longer occupying her mind. The jealous thoughts and the loneliness settled it's way into her heart once again. And even a few silver tears escaped from her eyes.

Brushing them away with her small hands. She looked around her and spotted, streams of golden sand! She smiled brightly and made tiny white sand wings and flew over towards them. She swirled around them several times before, she shakily reached her hand out towards it.

Lightly brushing the stream with her palm, a beautiful explosion of golden feathers flew around her and giggling she took one into her hand. And it turned silver and glowed very brightly. She laughed loudly and began doing the same to the other sand feathers that had escaped from the explosion.

Sandy turned around hearing the laughter of a female. He looked over the edge of his cloud and noticed a very beautiful woman. Blushing slightly he created what appeared to be another version of himself, and used his sand symbols to tell him to create the dreams for a little while.

The Other sandy nodded his head and put up a thumps up. He gave a tiny chuckle and floated down towards the Young woman.

She quickly made a sand cloud, and sat down to get a closer look at the features. She sort of remembered reading once that feathers wear the sign of wisdom according to the Native Americans. She wasn't sure how she knew this. But didn't question it further when she felt a light tap upon her shoulder. She froze.. and turned around slowly.

Standing before her was a man. A very small man. He had Golden bed hair, pale gold skin, as well as warm liquid golden eyes. His clothing was also sand-like fabric. He wore a golden robe. After taking in his appearance, she blushed somewhat terribly. The golden man made some symbols above his head, she looked at them and from what she understood, he was asking her name.

"um.. are you asking my name?" She asked as politely as she could. He had a look of shock across his handsome features and a warm smile appeared upon his lips and he nodded. "My name is Day Dreamer.. But i suppose you can call me Dreamy if you want... What is your name?" She smiled back at him. He made a image of sand then a y.. "Sandy?" again, he nodded.

He sat down next to her on her cloud, and they both noticed how the sand underneath him turned golden and when it met her sand, they met and entwined together, causing a spiral of silver and gold. They both smiled and looked up at each other. She looked up into the sky once again, but this time she noticed that there was a golden cloud.. which is where the golden streams of sand came from. She giggled slightly and looked back into her palm at her feather. She supposed she should show it to him. But he gently took it out of her hand and inspected it. A look of puzzlement crossed his eyes, he brought the features closer to his face and saw that there was the same pattern of the cloud on the feathers.

And he looked at her and a question mark appeared over his head. "Well.. i touched those streams of sand," She pointed at them, "And them a explosion of golden feathers flew from the stream.. I touched one and well.." She guested towards the feathers. He looked from the stream of sand, to her, to the features. He did this several times.

Sandy thought it was strange how she had changed his dreams. She looked a little confused by the way he was darting his eyes about. Finally he thought about how she had sand.. and what it could mean. Then a exploration mark appeared across his head.

She watched him as he started to ponder something to himself and she looked back up at the moon and silently thanked him for the encounter. She heard a quiet twinkling and saw that he had a exploration mark above his head. He then started to make fast symbols again. She couldn't quite understand.. she supposed it was clear above his head, for he took a deep breath and went slower.

From what she could make out. He was asking her about her powers and why she worked with sand. She went into thought to try to come up with an easy explanation about why. She opened her mouth to say something.. but then closed it. She did this twice more before just saying the easiest thing. "I create Day dreams.. I thought it would be Obvious with my name being Day Dreamer and all" She gave out a loud giggle and ended up in a giggling fit. She felt warm inside and smiled hugely, all the while trying to calm her giggles.

Once she had settled back down, she looked back at him and noted that he had a light blush across his cheeks. "Awwh, Please do not feel embarrassed." He looked at her with wide eyes, made more symbols meaning that he wasn't embarrassed, and rubbing his neck, he blushed a even deeper shade of gold. A light giggled escaped her lips, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She looked towards the moon again while she let the little man sort out his flushing cheeks.

Suddenly the northern lights shot across the sky and the little man beside her jumped up and hesitated. He bent over pecked her forehead and then quickly transformed a airplane and took off towards the source of the lights. All the while smiling at how adorable she was and how easy she could understand his little sand symbols.

She watched him ago and sighed. She didn't know how lovely it felt to talk to someone. And with his leave she felt that he took the warmth he gave her with him.

**( SUP YO! So this is my first story.. ehehehe, And i'm sorry if it's crap or what ever but hope you enjoy it none the less ^o^ ' )**


	2. Chapter 2 Pitch wants to strike a deal?

**Chapter 2. The letter?  
**

Sandy arrived at the north pole quite quickly. The globe room looked the same as always. Thousands of golden lights shining brighter than ever, the yeti's looking around at the controls and making sure that they were all up together and correct.

Some ice-sculptures were flying around the room and wooden planes were also soaring. Looking towards the fantastic fireplace. He spotted his fellow guardians. Bunnymund's fur was standing on edge. Most likely by Jack's comments about him being a kangaroo and so forth. He noticed that Tooth was extremely busy tonight, she was talking faster than ever and her little tooth fairies looked very, very stressed.

Several of the elves were walking around and were offering Eggnog as well as doubly chocolate chip cookies with chocolate dip. He looked towards the gigantic doors and noticed that they seemed slightly more worn out than usual. Just as he was about to look closer, the doors swung open so quickly and loudly that sandy squeaked and jumped slightly.

And silence had filled the once hectic room of the elves, Tooth, Jack and Bunnmund. North looked slightly worried. He's normal cheerful eyes looked older than usual and seemed to not have wonder and joy.. But sorrow and despair. His body, usually bold and confident, seemed weaker and more feeble.

His whole appearance screamed distress. Taking a deep breath in, North welcomed his friends. And got down to business. "My friends. Vot is happening here is that i have been given a letter." Every creature in the room looked down towards north's hands. And indeed, there was a letter.

The letter was in a black envelope, and the wax stamp on the back had a nightmare stamped into it. Tooth gasped loudly and said very quietly. "That couldn't be from pitch, could it?" Sandy looked back up at North who met his eyes. And gave one quick nod. "Vot is in this letter is not good news.. Vot it is not bad."

North looked like he was very frustrated. He thought his words over carefully and tried several times to form the right sentence. "North mate, Just spit it out." Bunnymund huffed, clearly annoyed with the way north was taking his time. Sandy floated over to North and lightly tugged upon the letter, which seemed that North was all to eager to give over to him.

Looking towards the others, North started to explain into more detail what the message had said. Sandy had completely blocked the others out, and walked slowly over to the giant chair that North has by the fire.  
Taking one finale look at the guardians. The Sandman opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Guardians;_

_I shall make a deal with you. I shall not try and unbalance the universe by creating more nightmares then there is needed, I shall not try to kill Sandman, as well as hurt or bother any of you with my evilness. But there is a price. I want you to introduce myself to this woman. She is the creator of Day Dreams. And is very beautiful. I've watched her for several centuries and have become very fond of her. And i want you all to make sure she falls in love with me. Because of my record, You're going to have a hard time convincing her. She isn't believed in like myself so i believe she is a perfect match. I tried to be believed in so.. i could then make her be believed in. If you do not answer or agree to my arrangement. Then i shall create far more hell and nightmares and i will destroy the children's belief in you. Once. And. For. All._  
_Yours; Pitch. Black_

All eyes were upon the Sandman who went a very, very pale gold. He looked around him frantically and created another airplane and made a quick and panicked escape towards the last spot he saw her. His dreamy. Thoughts raced through his mind about her. The feather he went from the pole and the closer he flew towards her.

He felt himself panic. He felt that maybe.. This was the only time he shall speak. He knew he didn't have a clue how he would explain everything to her through symbols.. There was no other way and he felt more scared. He was worried that his voice would break or crack. As he told her what is going to happen.

**-3 hours later**

Dreamy was sat upon the cloud her and Sandman had been on. She couldn't stop thinking about his handsome smile and his eyes. Her cheeks blushed the deepest shade of pink. Looking towards the soon to be setting moon.

She was in self conflict whether or not to take flight and go on start her long day. Suddenly, her cloud vibrated and she lost her balance and was about to tumble over the edge, when a small hand met hers and pulled her back and she feel on top of the small sand man, she had only been thinking about moments before.

She quickly apologized and was about to speak when he made some symbols over his head about him asking if she would go with him back to his home because he needed to talk to her in privet. Looking towards the moon and the stars, she thought his offer over. The tree's sparkled with the snow upon them, and the wind howled.

And in the distance the cries of wolves could be heard. The town was quite and dead. It was only the Sandman and the Day Dreamer.  
Looking back towards him. She nodded. Sandy let out a breath he had not realized he had held. He made some symbols asking if it was okay if he held her hand.

They were both blushing, when she made her own symbol of thumbs up. Looking at her tiny hands, he noticed they had the same size hands. He's eyes seemed warmer and happiness now than before. Hesitantly, he took her hand into his... and linked his fingers through hers and quickly pecked her cheek. Made some reassuring symbols and quickly took flight towards his home. And to the first convocation he's going to have in centuries.

**(( SO! GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.. sorry if there are spelling mistakes.. I know i'm terrible at spelling... But i hope your able to read it alright ^o^''' ))**


	3. Chapter 3 To his home

**Chapter 3.**

Across the desience she saw the landscape change. From snow, to forests, to sand deserts... and finally across oceans. All the while, their fingers were intertwined. She couldn't help but notice how since she met him, her little heart would pick up speed and would seem like it was about to explode any second. He looked towards her and saw that she was looking somewhat tired.

Sandy thought that maybe she needed just as much sleep as he did. Bringing dreams, weather nightmares, daydreams or dreams it, to the children were always so very tiring. He'd usually sleep during the day, so he could stay up all night. Maybe she needed to sleep from dust till dawn. She started to look towards him, and he quickly looked away blushing. He felt so silly for staring at her. But she was so beautiful he found it very hard not to.

After awhile, dreamy started to feel tired, she knew she had to bring day dreams to people, so as they flew along, she let more sand than usual fall off her body, and little streams of white sand started to fall from the sky towards the people who needed it. Her powers and the lack of sleep, were really wearing her out, but she fought the erge to go to bed.

She really did want to spend more time with the sandman. So instead of going to sleep, Dreamy watched how their fingers were intertwined again. A light blush and a big smile were across her features. Sandy tired his best to get them at his home as quickly as he possibly could. He started to panic again, he didn't know how she was going to take the news that pitch wanted her.

Anger bubbled up at that thought and the sandman, then and there, decided he would rather die. Then see that Bastard with HIS dreamy. Suddenly her hand slipped from sandy's fingers, and she feel backwards, exaction finally won. He dove down and caught her.

He couldn't help but wish that he was taller, and what he used to look like once upon a time. He carried her in his arms bridal style the few miles left. The sand island appeared out of nowhere, and the couple arrived at his door, magically feeling the presence of its master, the door opened, and he carried her inside and gently placed her upon his couch.

And went to make her some double chocolate chip cookies. He stopped in his tracks quickly, walked over to her, and inwardly fought himself whether or not he should. But staring at her face, made his little heart skip beats, and he felt more alive than he had in thousands of years.

He bent down and gently kissed her lips, and gave her a beautiful dream, about them doing a traditional ballroom dance. Of course he was on a sand cloud. The bright smile came across her face and he mentally thanked himself for doing it, instead of regretting it. He went back to the kitchen and started making the cookies.

**-6 hours later**

Slowly, dreamy woke back up from the most beautiful dream she ever had. Blinking her eyes several times, she looked up to see the sandman fast asleep. And that her head was upon his lap.

He opened his eyes sleepily, and looked down at her. They both squeaked and jumped apart. He made symbols of apology, and she continued apologising. "I'm sorry dreamy... It's just... ahh... you looked so peaceful and when i come over to check on you and lightly held your hand, you ended up... you have a tough grip.." Looking away and feeling embarred, His voice was smooth and held a hint of twinkling bels to it.

Looking back at sandy, her golden orbs glowed brighter than before, and her blush deepened. His voice was so beautiful; it was the most beautiful sound she has ever, ever heard. He spoke so softly, Sandy noticed her blush; he had a puzzled look upon her face. "Dreamy, what is it? Are you Thirsty?" He flew over to her and placed his small hands upon her shoulders and she swallowed very loudly.

And she shook her head. Once again he intertwined their fingers and led her back towards the couch. And he started to explain what was going to happen to her. And he told her all about pitch, about the guardians.

**(( Sorry for the loong over due update.. School's been really stressful ;-; I'm in my last year, so my exams are really.. bitchy -_- THE NEXT chapter will be alot, and i mean ALOT longer :L So.. sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.. and sorry if it feels a bit rushed ;-; i am sworry! God i need to stop saying sorry! HAHA, hope you like this chapter, and yeah.. happy valentines day! ))**


	4. Chapter 4 A little kiss maybe?

**Chapter 4.**

Sandy slowly told me about what the Northern lights from earlier meant, and why he suddenly had to go. He explained everything about the guardians. He explained everything about Pitch's sad and tragic past, as well as what he had done recently. And lastly. Sandy explained about the letter.

"Dreamy," He pulled out the letter to show me, "The letter he wrote... He wants you to fall in love with him. He wants you. And I'm incredibly scared for you... You don't know what horrific monstrous things he truly has done."

Sandy breathed out a heavy sigh, looked towards the windows and clearly had a horrible memory playing on his mind. Dreamy stared at the little man and felt worry and sadness for him. He seemed so hopeless, so un-full of life... It broke her to pieces. He looked back at her, and the light in his eyes changed from depression, to sudden determination. "Sandy... I'm a little confused about his intentions..."

**-315 years ago-**

The moon's light shone brightly upon the young bloody woman's frame. Pitch looked at her and felt an emotion he hadn't felt in thousands of years. Sorrow. He felt sorrow for this woman, whom he didn't know. She looked like a bloody angel in the snow.

Red and white, and expression of horror upon her dead face, brought chills down to his very core. He was confused about why he felt drawn to this place, why was he here looking at this woman? What was his purpose for even coming here?

The moon light shone even brighter and pitch; being the embodiment of shadows and darkens, cowardly fell into the darkness of the oak tree. The woman slowly began to glow a beautiful silver colour and her body rose into the sky and the final transformation was made when a gleaming rainbow light orb flew down from the moon and into the female's body.

She was placed gently upon the floor. Pitch felt shocked when he stared at her. She was now a spirit. She was immortal. She could be with him! He did a rare thing indeed, smile. He smiled at the thought of someone finding him pleasant. Just as he was about to approach her, and steal her away into the night.

Her body shock violently and a outburst of white light, a shrilling bone curdling scream found his eyes and ears. She had taken her first breath of life. Blinking several times, her golden orbs scanned around her. He saw that she looked very, very panicked. Of course the presence of the nightmare king did that to any poor spirit.

The forest was dark, haughtingly horrid, and a home for all monsters. Red, green and yellow eyes stared at her from all angles and a light shiver ran across her spine. Holding his breath she stood up and her hair covered her... as he relised, naked body. The moon shone down again, and a breath taking white and pale gold butterfly dress came across her body and her hair flew up into a bun.

Golden leaf ballet shoe's came across her feet and she took a deep breath, and started an old folklore dance to bring good fortune to one's future. He was enchanted by her fluid and graceful movements. Half way through the dance to no music, he heard a whisper on the wind.

"Day dreamer." Then the nothingness settled again. She was looking right at the moon.

_Oh dear friend... I've found myself a new play thing._ A sly smile rolled across his lips and his eyes darkened with malicious thoughts and plans.

**-200 years later-**

Day Dreamer had been too many places. All the while Pitch made sure that NO other male spirit would ever come across her path. She was his. And his only. He would ensure that one day he would take her body and seal the deal... But till that day he had to watch, learn, and figure out how her mind worked and how he could easily manipulate into doing his every secret desire.

Dreamy was currently in a little town in England called Salford. The town was quite pleasant and was in-between to mager cities. The children of the town required day dreams. They would sit in the hay stacks, stare at the sky, watch the clouds, and daydreams about thousands of epic adventures as well as thousands of love stories for the young females.

He felt sick to his stomach. Those happy faces. Who do they think they are to dare be happy in his presence? But then he remembered... This is her domain. She MUST work during the day... while he the night. Counter opposites, he tall and slim, her short and curvy. He sly and cruel, her kind and gentle.

They were not meant to be. But that didn't stop him, for the last 200 years. A plan had been put into action. He would lay low. He would not draw attention towards himself. He would be quite. And he would wait as long as he possibly could before he strikes. Looking back towards her, he saw her dancing again. All of a sudden she stopped when her foot met the side of the river bank, her totes kissing the stream of flowing blue's and greys.

Even from the distance he was from her. Her form was sad, and he could just strain his ears enough to make out words like; why, hate, sad, depression, breaking, pain... bitterly alone. Those two words seemed to be repeated as she broke down crying in horrific sobs, they grew louder the closer he stalked.

But just as he reached behind her, the man in the moons moonlight would slam down between him and her. She then stood up and bolted away. And for the next 100 years... That was the last time he had saw her... Before he attacked the guardians... and lost.

**-Present day at sandy's home-**

Dreamy looked at her feet and she felt scared. A man, of whom she had never met in her life, wanted her to fall for him on purpose and not because she truly loved him. Despair caught onto her soul and she felt sad.

Reading the letter over again, those words, _Then I shall create far more hell and nightmares and I will destroy the children's belief in you. Once. And. For. All. _

Those words... They echoed in her mind like venom. She knew she HAD to hand herself over. Was there any other choice? Several tears shock from her eyes and she ended up breaking down in unattractive, hysteric sobs.

"Shhh, everything will be fine dreamy. I promise you, that I will not let you go without a fight... Shhh, please. Stop crying, your smile is far too beautiful to not be forever present on your breath taking face..." Sandy blushed as he complimented her, but it made her stop sobbing, look at him through liquid gold eyes.

Slowly she leaned in closer towards him. Rested her head against his shoulder and smiles slightly. She chocked a little bit, "thank you." Dreamy peeked a look at him and saw him smiling to himself. She couldn't help but start to think of a possible future with the sandman. Those thoughts brought her far away from her current location.

The golden wooden furniture, slowly turned green, and then to a lovely dark, rich blue. The once glittering wallpaper, changed into a millions of stars, looking down, she saw herself in a long, golden velvet dress.

Her orbs shifted upwards and met Golden Brown orbs. She gasped. The sandman was tall! He was dressed in a golden suit, his once handsome features seemed to be more mature and very manly like. He's once all over the place bed hair seemed to be more under control and kept in a civil manner.

He took her hand in his, kissed the top of her hand gently, and pulled her towards him through the crook of her hip. Smashed her top half into his and held her close to his body, as they started to twirl to their own music of violins, piano's and harps.

Eventually, what felt like a lifetime to little dreamy, they arrived at a silver gazebo. He then turned her chin upwards towards his face. He chuckled slightly, closed his eyes and leaned in towards her.

She gasped, closed her eyes quickly, went onto her tippy toes, and waited to feel those golden soft lips. But they never met hers, instead cold, rough lips crashed down into hers, claws ripped into the flesh of her back and as she tried to scream, the creatures sour tongue curled into her mouth, she bite down upon it. Making the creature to jump back... Only to revile Pitch black himself.

Sandy realised that he had fallen asleep, looking towards dreamy, he saw her expression was very painful and fearful, dodging his eyes upwards he saw the very monsters and creatures he hated more than anything. Nightmares.

And they were hurting His dreamy. He gently lent down towards her, and thought about the only thing that could quickly and safely remove the nightmare without the after effects of it. He gently pressed his lips to her and imagined sucking the nightmare out with his mind.

She slowly felt more peaceful. She peeked her eyes open to see what the strange sensation was against her lips... and saw the sandman kissing her!

Her heart went into overdrive. Without thinking anything through, she wrapped her arms around him, brought him closer to her and kissed him back with all the sweet, pent up emotion towards him, she tried to let him know through her kiss. How she simply felt. That he meant so much to her... even if they've only known each other aday, people or erm... immortal spirits i suppose can feel as if they've known the other their whole life.

Suddenly he broke the kiss. "Please don't go away." Sandy begged in his breath taking voice, but his voice sounded so broken... so cracked and sad. He teared up slightly at the thought of his final joy being ripped away from him by Pitch. She pecked his lips and said "Never, and if i go anywaywere.. i'd go only if your with me."

**((YUP. SAID I'D UPDATE SOONISH. Yup. It's valentines day. Yup it sucks to be alone on this day. Yup i felt like writting abunch of cutie-ish scene with sandy and dreamy! HOPE you all like it, eheh! ))**


	5. Chapter 5 A week later

**-A week later-**

Dreamy and Sandy haven't left each others side since that night. He would go with her during the day when she needed to cast her day dreams.

(Of course he'll be asleep on her cloud.)

And She would go with him at night so he can cast his dreams.

(AND of course she'll be snuggled into him, and would nap till they arrived back at his home.)

This was their routine for the past week. The other Guardians didn't know that sandy Knew the girl pitch was on about. Jack had seen sandy and Dreamy together. So had toothina's little fairies.

I've known him a week now. Sandy walked into the room with a tray of his cookies.

He loved how her smile would light up the room. "Hey sandy, Why haven't pitch tried anything yet?" He looked at her startled while she sat cross-legged, nomming on the cookie.

She looked up at him and saw he was thinking deeply about her question. Of course, she let him ponder it. "Well, I suppose after the last time i beat the living daylights out of him with my sandwhips he's scared to come near you while you are with me." Sandy obviously thought he was right, because he gave a cute little nod agreeing.

Dreamy giggled slightly and yawned. He went and sat down next to her, and she snuggled into him. The couple slowly drifted into slumber while watching the fire rawr and crackle.

**((just a quick update, Get one of my exam results tomorrow! Woohoo! But i'll hopefully either edit this one and add more, or post up a LONGER chapter!))**


	6. Chapter 6 Pitch Poetry

**Chapter 6.**

Pitch was spreading his usual rain of nightmares and terror to the children. Of course, he always had to be careful to not over do his job Or else the guardians would return.

He looked around him now and saw he was in the room that used to be dreamy. She hasn't come home for quite some time now.

And He struggled to allow himself to worry over her... But in truth, he was so worried. He knew that she was falling in love with the sandman and not him.

He honestly only wanted a someone to love him, to care for him. And he'll let these foolish dreams of love consume him for the time being.

Her room was fairly large with a Kings sized bed in the middle of the room, With Pale purple wallpaper and carpet, white furniture and a huge bookcase full of fairy tales and love poetry.

He chuckled and how romantic she seemed to be, and also at how imaginative. But a deep sigh found its way out of his pale gray lips.

What would He (the king of nightmares) Going to do about the woman he loved? He stalked towards her love poetry, and snacked the first book that had a darkened spine.

And read out loud the first poem he came across;

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:

But thy eternal Summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. – William Shakespeare"

And the thought struck him! He'd write her a beautiful Love poem written by him truly. Oh this was a marvels idea.

**_-At the sandman's home-_**

He has been sending his dreams from his house to all the children. He knew he was being selfish by not leaving her side and creating his dreams properly, but he wasn't risking losing the only thing he loved.

He looked over to where she was currently sleeping. A sweet, soft snore would tease its way out of her every now and then.

A smile was on Sandy's Lips in an instant as soon as he saw her eyes flicker open. She blinked several times and slowly sat up, stretched and yawned. He went back to work.

She looked down at her clothes and thought that she hasn't washed or changed for about 2 weeks and she smelt herself... and GOSH didn't she smell horrific.

She needed to go home and at least have a shower and pack a suitcase if she was going to stay at the Sandman's home.

**(So, I just had my Art exam, and Hopefully it went well. And I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten on this story! :'D Means alot to me guys! Also sorry for the Long-no-sh0w-updates ! Just everything is so busy and well.. You know how school is :L )**


End file.
